The Demon inside
by WhiteWolf27093
Summary: The day has come for Naruto to graduate, but when this new girl appears and gets put in his group with Sakura and Sasuke. Thing get out of control. Is there more to her than just attitude and beauty? And what if Naruto and Sasuke fall for her? How will the Demon Fox act around her? Could this be romance or death. {Goes into Naruto Shippuden} Has Master Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My friend Shelby {Not her real name} the one who ones Tor and I came up with this Naruto Fanfiction. We do not own Naruto, and Shelby owns Tor. Please review.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tor/Tora/Leaf: Has a very sassy attitude, long straight hair with jagged edges, black hair with red tips {Yes it's natural}, her eyes are blood red and glow in demon form, in normal form her eyes are normal red, her skin color is vampire pale.**

**Species: Unknown {Mixture of everything.**

**Tor's pov**

I enter the classroom and I saw quite a lot of people, but one caught my eye. A boy with black hair and green eyes, and this boy with yellow hair, icy blue eyes and an orange track suit was looking into the black haired boys eyes. I could see the electricity crackling as they held their glare. I went over and pushed the blonde haired boy off the table, as I did that I saw that he had three black slashes on each cheek, then I came up with the perfect nickname… KittyWhiskers. I sat where he was standing on the table. "What the hell was that for?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I replied. "The pound is across the street."

"Dammit." I turned around and the black haired boy looked at me with curiosity. I smiled and nodded.

"Let me guess, you're the guy who got top score. Hugh."

"Yeah, so."

"I know a good Ninja when I see one, but I probably got a higher score than you."

"Whatever."

"You probably don't know how to clone yourself 20 times." I looked up and saw a pink haired girl glaring at me, then I knew her new nickname… Pinkie. Then she started to scream,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SASUKE?!"

"So that's his name. I thought it was Emo Boy. But I guess Sasuke will do." The next thing I knew I fell into Sasuke or Emo Boy and out lips touched.

"Ahhhhh!" The girls screamed. "Sasuke!" When our lips parted Emo Boy had a light pink blush on his face.

"Hey!" Pinkie yelled. "Sasuke was supposed to be my first kiss!" I smirked.

"Oh. Then I guess you won't mind me doing this again." I grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and pulled him forward and kiss him again this time with a little more passion. When our lips parted he was bright red. The girls started screaming,

"Ahhhhh! Sauske's now poisoned by that monster."

**A/N: Shelby wanted me to add this, Tor: 1 Sakura: 0**

I scowled, "If you want a monster I'll show you one." I was about to take off my cloak when a teacher rudely interrupted.

"Everyone take your seats." He said. _Damn teacher. _I thought. He started calling off groups. "Group 7: Naruto, Sakura-

"Yeah!" KittyWhiskers screams.

"-Sasuke-

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie yells.

"-And Unknown? Who's unknown?" I stand up.

"Whatever." Emo Boy says, but I read his mind and he is all happy. _Yes. _He thinks. Sakura groans. The teacher finished calling the rest of the groups then says,

"It's time for lunch." I smiled in satisfactory. We all went outside. I climbed up a tree to eat my lunch, when I noticed Pinkie sitting on a bench near the tree I'm in.

**Naruto's pov**

I was eating my lunch when an idea hit me. _I can find out how Sakura feels about me by tying up Sasuke and transforming into him then I find Sakura. _I get up and go through the window where Sasuke is and attack him. "ART OF THE DOPPEL GANGER!" I shout. Tie him up and transform into Sasuke. I go out the window and find Sakura. I walk over to her and sit down next to her. "Hey Sakura."

"Yes Sasuke."

"How do you feel about Naruto?"

"I hate him. He ruins everything for me. If he had it his way I would never find happiness. The only persons opinion I value the most is… yours Sasuke." She leans in to kiss me when all of a sudden I get the runs.

"I've got… to go." I run to the bathroom.

**Tor's pov**

After Emo Boy ran to the bathroom I jumped down from the tree and followed him, because his aura seemed off. I put my ear on the bathroom door and hear KittyWhiskers voice. "Oh man, if I didn't go to the bathroom I would've broke the transformation. Maybe I can make Sakura hate Sasuke. That could work." I leaned in more, my ear lingered for more information_. Maybe I should make KittyWhiskers a little more happy then we'll see how this all plays out. I guess it's time to use my new technique. _I use a perfect impression of Pinkie.

"Oh what should I do? I like Sasuke but I also like Naruto. But Naruto. Whenever I'm near him my heart skips a beat, but oh and the way he pulls those pranks, he's such a dare devil and he's so attractive. Naruto… my sweet Naruto."

**Naruto's pov**

I was about to open the door when I hear Sakura's voice. I hear what she says about me, _it's so over whelming. _I open the door and see no one, but I hear Sakura's laughter. I start to follow her voice, and that's when I run into Sasuke. I go to throw my punch when I hear the cloaked figures voice yell, "STOP!" I turned around and she appeared out of nowhere. "If you boys really want to fight someone, try fighting me." The bell rings. "You idiots got lucky." We walk to the classroom.

**To be continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm finally back. I can't wait to update but I can't update everyday anymore. And neither can Shelby. Sorry. We do not own Naruto. Shelby owns Tor.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tor's pov**

We waited a long time for our sense. "Were the hell is he?!" I screamed. That's when I saw KittyWhiskers start to put the eraser in between the door. "You're not doing it right."

"What do you mean?"

"Only and idiot would fall for that. And KittyWhiskers you're an idiot."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah. That's what she said." Then our Sensei came into the room, and the eraser fell on his head. "Wow."

"Today we'll be going outside." Sensei says.

**Outside**

"We're going to go around the room and talk about what we like, hate, your names, and your dreams. For example: I'm Kakashi, but that's Master Kakashi to you. You don't need to know my likes, dislike, or my dreams."

"WHAT ARE WE IN KINDERGARTEN?!" I yell. Anger paced in my eyes.

"Since you like to talk out, you'll go first."

"You can't make me."

"Fine. I'll just call you Student Number One."

"Fine, I'll go if you'll just frigin leave me alone. Geese. I don't trust you guys with my name so just call me Leaf, I hate all of you, and what I like is for all of you to die. And I don't want to share my dream."

"Ok. Next is you, the person with the pink hair."

"I'm Sakura. I like Sasuke. I hate Naruto, and I don't want to share my dream." Pinkie says.

"Actually her dream is to have sex with Emo Boy!" I yell.

"Shut up." She whispers.

"Next," Master Kakashi starts, "Is the boy with the black hair."

"I am Sasuke. I don't really like anything, I hate a lot of things, and my dream is to restore my clan and kill someone. My dream will be reality."

"Good for you." I say. Master Kakashi says,

"Last is Blondie over there."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." KittyWhiskers starts out. "What I like is Instant Cup Ramen, but what I like even better is when Master Iruka treats me to Ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar." _He's stupid. _I thought in my head. "What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to be a better Shinobi than Lord Hokage, then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence. Believe it!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." I jump in.

"Formal training begins tomorrow." Master Kakashi says. "I determine if you pass or fail this assignment tomorrow." Master Kakashi hands out a piece of paper. "These are the details to your assignment. Memorize it. And don't eat anything unless you want to throw up." _What an ass. _

**Naruto's pov**

When I get to my apartment I practice my fighting skills, and study the handout I got. When I see that its dawn I go to the location the handout says to go. I see Sasuke and Sakura too. They look tired. That's when I see this black cat sit near us, like it was waiting for something or someone. Before I know it I fall asleep, the last thing I see is the sun starting to rise.

**10:30 am**

**Tor's pov**

My ears perk up as I hear footsteps. I open my eyes and look up to see Master Kakashi. I turn into my human form. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I shout.

"I saw a black cat so I had to go the long way." _I wonder who that black cat was. _I giggle. "Anyway." Master Kakashi holds up three bells. "I have three bells. Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer runs out. Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch, instead you will be tied to one of those tree stumps so I can eat my lunch in front of you."

"GOD DAMMIT!"

**To be continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We do not own Naruto. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My friend owns Tor. And I can't update for 2 weeks because I'm going to this camp. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. **

**Chapter 3**

**Tor's pov**

"Attack as if you want to kill or you'll never stand a chance." Master Kakashi set the timer.

"You can't even doge an eraser." KittyWhiskers says.

"For once KittyWhiskers is right." I admit.

"Only the weak speak loudly." Master Kakashi says.

"Then you must be really weak then."

"I don't speak loudly."

"Whatever." KittyWhiskers clenches his fists in anger. He then gets out his Kunai Knife, and runs to Master Kakashi and tries to stab him, but Master Kakashi with one hand stops KittyWhiskers from stabbing and with the other put his hand in KittyWhiskers head and turns him around so he could kill KittyWhiskers. "KILL HIM ALREADY!" I yell.

"I didn't say go." Master Kakashi says calmly. "But at least you struck to kill. So it seems you have begun to respect me."

"Respect my ass!"

"Maybe… just maybe… I'm starting to like you four. And now… Ready…. Steady…. Go! Everyone but me chases after Master Kakashi.

"He's fast, but not as fast as Skullkid and me." I start to summon Skullkid. "Skullkid, come on out!"

"Catch me!" Skullkid says with excitement.

"Actually I want you to catch someone for me."

"But that's no fun."

"I'll catch you later Skullkid."

"Ok."

**Skullkid's pov**

I catch up to Master Kakashi and swipe a bell. I bring it back to Tor. "Good job Skullkid." Then Tor summons me back.

**Naruto's pov**

I walk up to Master Kakashi and yell, "It's time for the match to begin! Believe it!"

**Tor's pov**

Their all a bunch of idiots." I whisper as I hide in a tree.

**Naruto's pov**

"You may be thinking of the wrong kind of match." Master Kakashi replies.

"The only wrong thing here is your hairstyle!" I run at Master Kakashi, when he reaches in his bag and I stop.

"Let me teach you the first Shinobi battle skill." Master Kakashi rummages in his bag. _He's going for a weapon. _Then he whips out a book, and starts reading Make Out Paradise.

**Tor's pov **

Really? Wow. No wonder you look like a pervert.

**Naruto's pov**

I'm shocked. "Is something wrong? I thought you were coming for me." A confused look spreads across my face.

"But… you… I mean, I… I mean… why are you… that's a book!" Is all I could say.

"Of course it's a book. I've been dying to find out how it ends. Carry on… it shouldn't make any difference in the outcome, considering who I'm up against."

"I'M GOING TO FLATTEN YOU! BEILIVE IT!" I run up and try to punch him, but he blocks it with his hand. Then I go to kick him but, Master Kakashi ducks and almost fall but land on my feet and skid. "That's it!" I go to punch him again but he dodges so fast I couldn't see him. "What the?"

"Showing your back so many times is poor Ninjutsu." As soon as I heard his voice I knew he was behind me.

**Sasuke's pov**

I see everything from the bushes. _Impossible… now he's making the sign of flames. That damn teacher wasn't just running around._

**Sakura's pov**

I watch Naruto from the bushes. _Master Kakashi is using his hands to make the sign of the Tiger. _"Get out of their Naruto!" _Stupid._

**Naruto's pov**

I heard Sakura say something but I couldn't tell what she was saying. "What!?" I yell.

"Too late." Master Kakashi says. "Konohagakure Village's most secret and most sacred technique!" Master Kakashi pokes me in the butt. And I go up in the air. I hear him yell, "THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" I end up falling into the water.

**Sakura's pov**

"That's supposed to be Ninjutsu?" I mumble. "What kind of technique is that? Looks more like he just poked Naruto's butt.

**Sasuke's pov**

"They're both buffoons." I say as I roll my eyes.

**Tor's pov**

"HEY MASTER KAKASHI, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A PERVERT!"

"If that's what you think." Master Kakashi replies.

**Sakura's pov**

_Leaf's such a bitch to Master Kakashi. How are we supposed to beat him? With that kind of strength it isn't fair play._

**Naruto's pov**

_Crap. This isn't how this is going to go… not like this. _A plan then hit my head. I whip out my Shirkins and throw them out of the water, hoping they would hit Master Kakashi. Voices of the past started to creep into my mind. "_You are the Nine Tailed Fox Spirit that destroyed the village! No one will ever accept you." _My thoughts then drifted to Sensei Iruka.

_"__For him I have nothing but respect. He's an excellent student." I will not… I will not back down!_

**Master Kakashi's pov**

As I was reading my book, I hear Naruto get out of the water, and start coughing. I look up from my book to say, "Well? What's the hold up? Get one of those bells by lunch, or you'll have no lunch."

"Duh I know that."

"You claim to want to surpass Lord Hokage, but you've already run out of steam."

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I can fight no matter how hungry I am. I turn to walk away while reading.

"So learn to get ready. Don't they say that chance favors the prepared mind?"

"Crap. I'm starving… and completely out of gas… but… I have to get a bell… no matter what. I have to earn his respect!" I stop walking. _He's very determined. _"NO MATTER WHAT! I HAVE TO BECOME A TRUE SHINOBI!" I hear what sounds like something coming out of the water. I turn to look behind me,

"What?"

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm finally back. Me and my friend do not own Naruto. My friend owns Tor.**

**Chapter 4**

**Master Kakashi's pov**

I see Naruto's come out of the water. "Ha, ha! My specialty Art Of The Doppel Ganger! Get ready, now you'll face more than just one of me!" Naruto shouts. _One… two… eight distinct bodies! _My eyes widen. _What technique is he using? Wait! They're not illusions! Everyone is solid! Not illusions but actual_ _multiple flesh and blood bodies! _ I start to relax, and I go back to reading my book. _This is the lost Shinobi Skill from the Forbidden Scroll. It's the technique he used to defeat Mizuki. But at his level, he couldn't be strong enough to keep this up for more than just a minute._

"You talk a good game." I say. "But you're still only Naruto. You're a one trick pony who hasn't got what it takes to win."

"KittyWhiskers, you just got burned!" Leaf yells. Then I get this feeling that he is up to something… but what? That's when I feel the real Naruto on my back.

"What! Behind me!"

**Tor's pov**

_WHAT! KITTYWHISKERS! If Master Kakashi gets beat up that's going to be fucked up._

**Master Kakashi's pov**

"Nice to see your back… Master!" All of the Doppel Gangers go and attack me, as Naruto gets off my back.

**Naruto's pov**

"I isolated one of my Doppel Gangers… sent it out of the water posing as me while I circled around behind you!" I hear Leaf yell,

"KittyWhiskers! You actually used your brain! I didn't think you had one!

"SHUT UP! Now Master Kakashi here's payback for what you did to me! This must be hard on you, so I'll go easy on you. One good hit is all I want."

**Sakura's pov**

"Wow! Naruto's good."

**Sasuke's pov**

_Master Kakashi. He used The Art Of Misdirection. Feinting to distract his enemy before he struck somewhere else._

**Tor's pov**

"Wow. Master Kakashi is really going to get his ass kicked."

**Naruto's pov**

I get ready to punch Master Kakashi. I look at his face and he seems tense. "Relax. I told you I'm only going to punch you once." I punch him in the face. "Ha, Ha!" I look again and see that I actually punched my Doppel Ganger. Blood was gushing out from his mouth. "What?!" _I thought I hit…_

**Tor's pov**

"And this is why KittyWhiskers will always and forever be an idiot."

**Naruto's pov**

Then it broke into a Doppel Ganger fight, trying to find out which one was Master Kakashi. We couldn't trust anyone. "You're Master Kakashi, aren't you?!" I accused one of my "Doppel Ganger" of being, after we beat each other up. "You used The Art Of Transformation to change!" I walk over to my Doppler Ganger to punch him, but he says,

"Hey. Wait a minute. Drop the illusion. If you do, they'll be two of us, and you'll know for sure which one of us is Master Kakashi."

"Why didn't you think of that sooner idiot?!"

"Because I'm you idiot!" I drop the illusion, and see that Master Kakashi is nowhere to be found. "NO!"

**Tor's pov**

"What an idiot."

**Sasuke's pov**

_He used The Art Of Substitution. It's the third article in the first scroll of Ninjutsu. You act with speed and skill to swap places, with one of the plants, animals, or people in the landscape. Part of the technique is to make it look as though you've been struck, and in the interval strike back. That so called Elite Shinobi, traded places with one of Naruto's Doppel Gangers. When he was attacked, not only did he create an illusion, but he also used Naruto's actual attack against him._

**Naruto's pov**

I keep looking around for Master Kakashi, when I noticed this object laying on the ground. I looked a little bit closer and realized then that it is a bell. "He must have been pretty flustered to drop one." I go over to the bell, bend down to pick it up when I feel something wrap around my ankles. The next thing I know I'm hanging upside down, tangling from a tree. "WHAT THE HECK!" That's when I hear Leaf yell in anger,

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KITTYWHISKERS! I KNEW YOU WERE STUPID, BUT NOT THAT FUCKING STUPID!"

"I'm still learning!"

**Sasuke's pov**

_Of course it's a trap. But even more troubling, Master Kakashi didn't drop his guard even once during the fight with Naruto._

**Naruto's pov**

Master Kakashi comes and picks up the bell. He says, "You used your technique well, but so did I. And in the end you were the one who got used. I do have to agree with Leaf though. To be caught in an obvious trap… was stupid."

"Thank you!" Leaf shouts. I clench my teeth together.

"Shinobi read The Hidden Meanings with in The Hidden Meanings."

"I know that!" I growled. Then and there, I just wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face.

"No you don't. That's why I'm saying it."

**Sasuke's pov**

I jump from the bushes on to a tree branch, and throw my Shirkins at Master Kakashi. _He's finally off guard. _My Shirkins hit him in the head, and blood goes everywhere, and Master Kakashi falls to the ground. "No way! That was over kill Sasuke!" Naruto shouts.

"Holy Shit Emo Boy! I didn't think you had the guts! Oh yeah, screw teachers! We don't need to learn!" Leaf shouts with excitement. All of a sudden Master Kakashi turns into a log. A shocked look goes across my face. _He used The Art Of Substitution again, and I just gave away my location. _"He deliberately acted like he was off guard… and I fell for it like an amateur."

"You are an amateur!" Leaf yells. I just roll my eyes in frustration. I go somewhere else to look for Master Kakashi.

**Sakura's pov**

I jump from tree branch to tree branch searching for Sasuke. _Sasuke… where are you? Master Kakashi must have gotten him. No, I won't believe that! Not Sasuke._

**Tor's pov**

I read Pinkies mind. I do a perfect impression of her. "Oh Sasuke, I want to get married with you, and have your kid. You're the one for me."

**Sakura's pov**

As I got on one tree branch I see Master Kakashi. _Good. He hasn't seen me. _That's when I hear Naruto yell, "Sakura, behind you!"

"WHAT!"

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Screw it I'll do credits at the end. Instead of saying we I'm going to say I. I do not own Naruto. My friend owns Tor. **

**Chapter 5**

**Sakura's pov**

I turn around to see Master Kakashi staring at me.

**Naruto's pov**

I get out my Kunai Knife and cut the rope. "Read The Hidden Meaning with in The Hidden Meanings my butt. No way am I going to get caught in another of Master Kakashi's traps." I land on my feet, adrenalin pumps through my veins. _I'll go confront him again. _That's when rope hangs me upside down again. "Crap! Not again!" I whine. "He set a second trap right under the first one!" I yell in raged.

**Sakura's pov**

After I saw Master Kakashi, a gust of wind comes. Leaves start to whirl around me, and before I know it leaves are all I can see. Then… the wind suddenly stopped, and the leaves floated to the ground. I can finally see. "What? What was that?" _I'm so confused_ "Where'd he go?" That's when I hear a raspy voice behind me say,

"Sakura." I took me a second to figure out who it was.

"That sounds like… Sasuke!" I turn around to see Sasuke on the ground with Shirkins and Kunai Knifes in him. He's bleeding from head to toe. "Sasuke, what happened?" I say worriedly.

"Sa- Saku- ra… h- help… me."

**Tor's pov**

I see Emo Boy bleeding. "Yes Emo Boy. DIE! Mwah ha, ha, ha! Yes Pinkie cry! Go die in a hole for all I care! Ha, ha, ha!"

**Sakura's pov**

I start to shake. I'm horrified at the scene. I start to feel hot tears come down my face. _I need to help him, but I can't move. _Fear paralyzes me. My heart beats faster and faster every second. It feels like my heart is going to come out of my chest, it hurts. I scream. Then I feel myself fall, and everything fades to black.

**Master Kakashi's pov**

I sit in a tree 500 feet away from Sakura, reading Make Out Paradise. "Was that too much?"

**Tor's pov**

I leave to check up on Emo Boy.

**Sasuke's pov**

I hear what sounds like someone scream. "That scream I just heard… Sakura."

"No dugh Dipshit!" Leaf shouts.

"Whatever." That's when I hear Master Kakashi who's right behind me say,

"The second Shinobi Battle Skill… The Art Of Illusion, and Sakura fell for it." He says calmly. _He's been using The Art Of Illusion… employing hypnotism to create hallucinations in others. If that was Sakura, it's possible he may have beaten her but…_

"I'm not like them." My voice fills with the determination of winning.

"Save your boasts until you've gotten a bell Sasuke." I turn around to face him while he's reading his stupid book. "The strength of the Uchiha Clan. The most elite family in Konohagakure Village… I'm looking forward to it." I look at him with determination, while he's reading his book. I get Shirkins from my pouch and throw them at him. Master Kakashi puts his book away, jumps out of the way, and lands on his feet but slides. "A frontal assault is wasted here. I smirk as my other Shirkin is about to hit him. "A trap!" _He's smarter than I thought. _My Shirkin turns into Kunai Knifes, but of course he dodges them while the Kunai Knifes hit the tree. _He's going down. _I run to kick him, he blocks it then grabs my leg. I retaliate by going to punch him, but catches it with his hand. I clench my teeth. That's when I thought of something. I flip so I'm upside down, then I go to grab a bell, that's when he throws me and I miss getting the bell. I land on my feet then slide. I breathe heavily.

**Master Kakashi's pov**

_This one's not bad. I can't even read Make Out Paradise while we're fighting._

**Sakura's pov**

My eyes start to open to bright light. Once my eyes adjust to the light, I see the sky. That's when I get up. I have a flash back. "I… I remember… Sasuke was dying… when I saw that I…" I snap out of my trance. "SASUKE! Don't die! Don't leave me! Where are you?!"

**Naruto's pov**

I hang upside down doing nothing. That's when I see a boulder but looks like a rock. "Is that a boulder? The tree stumps. So that what it looks like from behind." I look a little closer at the boulder. And my scowl turns into a smile. "Hey! The lunch boxes are on top of the boulder." A plan crept in my mind. "Shinobi are supposed to read The Hidden Meanings with in The Hidden Meanings…. Right?"

**Master Kakashi's pov**

"I admit it. You're not like the others." That's when Sasuke makes these signs that I didn't think he knew. _Horse! Tiger!_

"Fire Style! Fireball Technique!" He shouts.

"What?!" _That skill is beyond the capacity of any novice…. His chakra shouldn't have developed enough yet, to preform it!_

**Sasuke's pov**

I blew the Fireball out of my mouth. When the smoke is gone, I'm surprised. _He's gone!"_

"Where the hell is Master Kakashi?" Leaf asks. "He probably ran off like a coward." _Behind me… above? Where'd he go?_

"Below." I say. That's when his hand comes out of the ground and grabs my leg. _What?! _Master Kakashi yells,

"Earth Style! Groundhog Technique Decapitation!" The ground starts to rumble underneath me, and before I know it I'm in the ground, but my head is the only thing above ground.

**Master Kakashi's pov**

I go and crouch near Sasuke. "The third Shinobi Battle Skill, Ninjutsu. But at least as you predicted, your performance was head and shoulders above that of your companions… except one. Oh well… you know what they say."

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. My friend owns Tor.**

**Master Kakashi's pov**

"The nail that sticks up gets hammered down right?"

"Whatever."

**Naruto's pov**

I get everybody's lunches. "Even if i can't take a bell fair and square... I'll deal with it. I'll just hang out here and eat everybody's lunch."

"Ahem!" I hear Master Kakashi behind me.

"Uuuh... just kidding."

"Too late."

**Sasuke's pov**

_I was close, i just need to try harder. _That's when i see Sakura with a worried, yet confused expression on her face when she sees me. "It's Sasuke's head... It's been severed!" She screams. Then she faints.

"What was that all about?"

**Tor's pov**

_Pinkie is still an idiot. Who the hell faints in front of a boy? God! Fan girls these days._

**Sakura's pov**

I start to wake up. "Hey." _That's Sasuke's voice. _I open my eyes to see Sasuke kneeling next to me.

"Sasuke! You're alive!" I hug him never wanting to let him go.

"Yeah... fine... okay... just let go of me now." I release him from my embrace. "Time's running out." He says coolly. "It's almost noon. I'm off."

"Sasuke, do you honestly believe you can get a bell?"

"I got close enough to touch one... this time I'll take it."

"What?! Really! Wow... you're so amazing." I say with a fake smile. _This is terrible. How will I ever get a bell for myself? I can't go on like this. I might end up somewhere far away from Sasuke. _I see Sasuke walking away. "Uh... I mean there's no more time, and even if we couldn't manage it this time , I'm sure next time we'll give it our all." He looks back and glares at me. His reaction catches me off guard. He walks away while I stare at the ground. Out of the blue Sasuke stops walking and says,

"Only I can kill him."

"Who? You mean... Master Kakashi?"

"He made me cry."

"You cried?"

"My-

"What are you talking about?"

"My only goal is to have my revenge. I have to become stronger than he is now." I have a flash back when Sasuke said, _"There's someone i have sworn to kill." _That's when the timer goes off. "I should have saved my breath."

**10 minutes later**

**Master Kakashi's pov**

"Just tell us if we fucking passed or not! And why is KittyWhiskers tied to a tree stump?" Leaf yells. I hear everyone's stomach growling.

"Ok I'll answer your questions but first... oh my listen to all the stomachs growl. By the way you four... about this exercise, none of you need to worry any more about being sent back to the Ninja Academy.

"Who said I was worried." Leaf says.

**Sakura's pov**

_Even me? After the way I fainted? We all passed? Oh, yeah! Love conquers all!_

**Master Kakashi's pov**

"This rocks!" Naruto and Sakura shout for joy in unison. "It means all four of us...-

"Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be Shinobi. So give it up. Except for Leaf." Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura have surprised expressions on their face.

"Oh yeah! In your face YA MOTHER FUCKERS!" Leaf gloats.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIVE UP?!" Naruto yells at me, infuriated. "GIVE ME A BREAK! Okay so maybe the rest of us didn't get our hands on one of your stupid bells... but why the hell should we quit over that?!" I respond,

"Because the rest of you doesn't have what it takes." That's when Sasuke gets up and runs at me.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screams. I grab Sasuke, lay him on the ground then sit on him, and put my foot on his head.

"The rest of you who didn't pass are a trio of spoiled brats."

"Oh burn." Leaf says.

"Don't step on Sasuke! GET OFF OF HIM!" Sakura yells at me.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE FUN OF THE SHINOBI WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR? WELL ARE YOU? Did you even stop to wonder for one minute, why you guys were divided into teams? Obviously not. So you missed the entire point to this exercise."

"It had a point." Says Naruto shocked.

"Of course. And that point determines whether of not you would succeed."

"But..." Sakura says. "you haven't explained what it is."

"I don't believe this."

"COME ON ALREADY! TELL US!" Naruto cries.

"It's **Teamwork.** If all three of you had come at me, together. You might have been able to take the bells." Sakura speaks up,

"Wait a minute. If we were supposed to function as a team, why did you only have three bells? Even if we worked together on of us still would have to go without lunch. You're preaching teamwork, but you played us against each other.

"Of course this task was designed to cause dissension in your ranks. The situation was set up to reveal which of you would aside your individual interests, and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all. Instead of which... you Sakura ignored Naruto, who was right in front of you, while you focused your attention on Sasuke, though you didn't know where he was. Naruto and Leaf tried/ did single handedly what should have been the work of all three. Leaf you sent out that thing-

"You mean Skullkid." She interrupts.

"Yes Skullkid and did teamwork with him, but next time try to do teamwork with your team."

"Maybe."

"And Sasuke had already decided that the other three just got in the way and was better off going solo. You are a team, so learn to act like one. Yes it's necessary for Ninja to have individual skills, but what is even more important now is teamwork.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Naruto. My friend owns Tor. **

**Chapter 7 **

**Master Kakashi's pov **

"Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger."

"What?!" Leaf jumps in. "Who said these losers are my friends?"

"I'm not your friend?" Naruto asks.

"Yes KittyWhiskers. Especially not you."

"Fine acquaintances." I say. "Anyway as I was saying, you might as well kill them yourself. Here's an example…." I get of Sasuke quickly, then hold him down with one hand and with the other hold a Kunai Knife to his throat. "Sakura! Kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies."

"What?!" Naruto responds, frantically.

"She's obviously going to kill KittyWhiskers." Says Leaf. I get off of Sasuke.

"The day could come… when one of you are forced to make such a choice. When you are on a mission, your lives will always be on the line."

"Oh man. Give me a heart attack why don't you." Naruto says dramatically. I walk over to the carved stone.

"Look at the marker… all the names carved on this stone. Heroes of our village. Ninja."

"That's it! I just made up my mind!" Says Naruto excitedly.

"Here we go." Leaf says with some agony in her voice."

"There's where I want my name to go!" Shouts Naruto excitedly. "I'm not going to throw my life away! I want to become like them… a hero! Believe It!"

"But the ones listed there aren't just any heroes…-

"Really!? What kind of heroes are they?! Come on, come on!"

"The dead kind. They died in line of duty."

**Naruto's pov **

My face goes from a smile to a disappointed look on my face. "It's a memorial. It-

"Oh great, who knew that was a memorial. I obviously had no idea." Says Leaf sarcastically.

"The fact was for Naruto Leaf. It includes the names of my best friend."

**Tor's pov **

Master Kakashi turns to look at us and says, "Pay attention. I'm giving the rest who failed one last chance. One that will be far more difficult than our last little game with the bells. Leaf you have to participate too." I roll my eyes. "If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the Bento Boxes. But no sharing with Naruto. He goes hungry because he tried to eat all of your lunches."

"You did what KittyWhiskers." I say pissed off.

"Umm…"

"THAT'S IT! LEARN YOUR PLACE!" I kick him in the stomach and the stump falls backwards." I'm now satisfied with my work.

"OW!"

"If any of you feeds him." Master Kakashi starts. "You fail the test right there. My word is law. Do you understand?" He walks away.

"Hey, this will be a breeze. I can go without lunch no problem." KittyWhiskers says cheerfully. Then his stomach grumbles.

"Ok, fine with me." I sit down and eat.

"Here." Emo Boy says. And hands Naruto his lunch.

"Bu… but Sasuke." Stutters Pinkie. "Master Kakashi told us-

"I'm not worried. He's probably miles away by now, and we'll all need our strength if we're going to work together to get those bells. You're no good to me if you're a liability." Everyone is quiet. Sakura look at Sasuke in awe. That's when she hands KittyWhiskers her lunch.

"Sakura." Says KittyWhiskers. He has a look on his face like it's the most cherish able fucking thing on Earth. He smiles while I roll my eyes. "Thanks."

"I'm not giving KittyWhiskers my lunch. It's too good for him." I just keep eating my lunch. That's when we all hear what sound like a stampede and see a dust cloud. It's Master Kakashi.

"You…." _Now there in for it. _He stops right in front of us. "Pass." A confused expression is on all of our faces. My confused expression turns into anger. And I yell,

"HOW THE FUCK DID WE PASS! The rules I break I'm not supposed to, but the rules I follow I'm supposed to break! So tell me, WHAT THE FUCK!"

"You three have just taken a giant step forward." Meaning everyone but me. "Up until now, all any of you have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say like mindless little drones. A true Shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings with in hidden meanings. In a Ninjas world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage. However… those who do not, care for and support their fellows are even lower than that."

"THAT IS SO GAY!"

"That's…. kind of…. Cool." Says KittyWhiskers.

"This exercise in now concluded. You all pass." _Who needs them anyway? _"As for you Leaf. You pass. As well. So it's one on one."

"Hell yeah!"

"That's all for today, team seven. Your duties will commence tomorrow."

"I did it! I'm a Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" KittyWhiskers yells excitedly.

"I never thought you would pass KittyWhiskers. No one did."

"Let's go home." Master Kakashi says.

"Uh hey, guys? I'm still tied up here and laying on the ground."

**Next day**

We hide behind trees, being as quiet as possible. "How far away is the target?" Master Kakashi asks through the speakers in our ears.

"5 Meters and closing. So how much longer are we going to wait?" Asks KittyWhiskers.

"I'm in position." I tell Master Kakashi.

"I'm also in position." Says Emo Boy.

"So am I." Pinkie says. Master Kakashi responds,

"All right. Go!" We all run towards the cat trying to catch it. +KittyWhiskers grabs the cat and screams,

"Got you!" And I hear this loud meow. And the cat starts scratching KittyWhiskers.

"I'm so surprised. You're supposed to be related to cats." I say.

"Remember." Says Master Kakashi. "Our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says Tiger. Make sure there's no mistake."

"Target confirmed." Emo Boy says seriously." We go back to the village.

**To be continued….**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Naruto. A friend owns Tor.**

**Chapter 8**

**Tor's pov**

When we return the lady her cat she squeezes the cat in her arms while saying, "Poor Tiger. Good little kitty, kitty. I was so worried about you, I could have died." I stand there with a horrified look on my face, as I see the cat squirming to get away. _That is not how you treat an animal, by squeezing it to death._

**Naruto's pov**

_Oh man. What a nightmare. How does that poor dumb cat put up with it?_

**Sakura's pov**

_With that, to look forward when you get home, can you blame him for running away?_

**Tor's pov**

We report back to Lord Hokage. "Now the next assignment for Kakashi's team seven…" He says. "will be to babysit for the Council Of Elders, to run errands to the neighboring village to help dig Sweet Potatoes."

"NOW WAY!" KittyWhiskers yells. "NO THANK YOU! BORING! Give us something important… something amazing!" I jump in,

"For once I agree with KittyWhiskers. LIKE HELL HOKAGE!"

**Sasuke's pov**

_He's got a point._

**Sakura's pov**

_Naruto is such a pain!_

**Master Kakashi's pov**

I sigh. _Be grateful for what you can get._

**Naruto's pov**

That's when Sensei Iruka joins in the conversation. "Don't be a fool!" He yells. "You're only a beginner. Everyone starts out doing Grunt work. It's where you get experience so you can work your way up to the beginner things."

"We've done tons of small stuff. CAN"T WE GET SOME ACTION?!" I respond.

"I"VE GOT MORE EXPIENCE THAN ALL OF THESE LOSERS!" Leaf shouts in anger.

"Naruto and Leaf, that's enough. Knock it off!" Master Kakashi orders, then hits me and Leaf on the head.

"OW!" We say in unison.

"FUCK OFF! YOU CAN"T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU"RE NOTY REAL MOM!"

"Apparently Naruto and Leaf needs an explanation of just what his duties are." Lord Hokage says. "You see, everyday our village receives many requests for everything from Babysitters to Assassination. We take that tremendous variety, and sort them into categories from A to D. Based on the degree of skill they require. We have also divided Shinobi into classes based on the level of their skills. After we, of the Echelon, have sorted all the requests, we distribute them to those Ninja with the appropriate skill level. And if the Ninja in question completes those duties successfully, then the grateful person he has helped pays him a fee. Thus far, the four of you have only just attained the lowest rank. Level D tasks are the best you could aspire to."

"Hmmm. I had Pork Ramen for lunch yesterday, so I think I'll have Miso Ramen today." I think out loud.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Lord Hokage yells at me.

"I'm sorry." Master Kakashi says.

"I don't want to hear it!" I shout. "All the Old Fart ever does is apologize and then gives me a lecture. But it's not fair! There's more to me than just the trouble making screw up… THE OLD MAN THINKS I AM!" I sit and pout on the ground.

"Wow KittyWhiskers you actually called yourself a screw up." Leaf says.

"Shut up!"

**Master Kakashi's pov**

_I'm going to be in so much trouble for this later._

**Naruto's pov**

"Very well then." Lord Hokage says.

"What?" I respond, with a confused look on my face.

"Since you put it that way… I will permit you to attempt a C Grade task, usually reserved for Shinobi Journeyman Level, the protection of a certain individual."

"All right!" I shout cheerfully. "Who is it?! Some great Lord? The Daimyo? A Princess?"

"Compose yourself. I'll preform the instructions straightaway. Please invite him in." The door opens and I see this really old man traveler with a drink in his hand. And had this annoyed expression on his face.

"What's going on here?" The old man says. He looks at us. "They look like a bunch of wet nosed brats. Especially the midget. He's got the face of an imbecile."

"I am not a brat bastard!" Leaf yells at him.

"It's a joke right? You kids aren't really Ninja are you?" The old asks.

"Who'd you mean? Which midget? Which imbecile…. You're going down!" Master Kakashi hold me back.

"KittyWhiskers you're so slow." Leaf says.

"Wrong." Master Kakashi says. "No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect." The old man says,

"I am Tazuna, A Bridge Builder of Ultimate Renown. Until I am safely back in my own country, where'll be completing my next bridge. You'll all be expected to protect me… even if it costs you your lives."

"No sh-

Master Kakashi covers Leafs mouth. And whispers in her ear. She nod and he uncovers her mouth. "Don't you ever cover my mouth again!" We go outside.

"All right! Road Trip!" I yell in excitement.

"What are you babbling about?" The old man says.

"This will be the first time ever in my life I've ever been outside of the village."

"Good for you." Leaf says sarcastically.

"Am I really supposed to place my life in the hands of this fool?" The old man points to me.

"There's no call for concern. I'm an Elite Ninja, and I'll be along too." Master Kakashi says. _This guy has got to be the worst client in the history of our village. And I'm not going to let him give me any crap._

**Tor's pov**

"Listen you old geezer!" KittyWhiskers yells at the old man. "You don't mess with Ninja. Ever."

"Especially not a really good one like me." Master Kakashi says.

"Oh! Master Kakashi just stole your thunder KittyWhiskers." I say.

"I am the cream of the Elite." Says the happy KittyWhiskers. "In fact one day I'm going to be the next Lord Hokage! Believe It!"

"How many times have we heard him say it?" I mumble under my breath.

"So remember my name, it's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Lord Hokage? The Lord of your village is the best there is. I don't think someone like you has it in him." The old man says.

"It was a shock for us all when he said he wanted to become Lord Hokage. But he will never reach his goal if I keep kicking his ass at everything." I stick out my tongue at KittyWhiskers.

"Well you guys are both stupid! I am doing the right things, and I'm doing them fast. And when I become Hokage, you're going to wish you were a lot more respectful to me right now!"

"Respect my ass!" I shout.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Naruto. My friend owns Tor.**

**Chapter 9**

**Tor's pov**

KittyWhiskers looks pissed. "You're dead!" He shouts as he tries to attack us. Master Kakashi holds him back and says,

"I said no, you little dunce."

"Come on. Let him at us." I taunt. "What is he going to do, scratch us with his kitten claws? I'm so scared."

"Shut up!" KittyWhiskers growls.

"Um… Mr. Tazuna?" Pinkie asks.

"Now what?" The old grouch says grumpily.

"You come from the Land Of The Waves right?"

"What of it?"

"Umm… Master Kakashi, are there Ninja in that country too?"

"No. Not in the Land Of The Waves. But as a general rule, even with all the differences that exist in local customs and cultures… most other lands have their own Hidden Village where a Ninja Clan resides. The five lands for most of the countries on this continent, the Ninja Village serve as the Military Force. They protect their own people and handle the ongoing relations with neighboring countries. Yet, the villages do not answer to the rulers of their Native countries… instead, they are on an equal footing with the Government. In the case of very small Island Nations, where an invasion would be difficult to mount, a Ninja Village is regarded as unnecessary. Among the various Ninja Villages, in particular, those located in the lands of Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, and Iwa are large, and their strength is immense. Those are called The Five Great Lands Of Shinobi. They are also the only places where the Shinobi Leader calls himself a Kage, or Shadow. Those Legendary Leaders: Hokage, or Fire Shadow, and Mizukage, or Water Shadow. For example… Plus Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage are known to Ninja everywhere as The Five Shadows… The Ultimate Commanders of all tens of thousands of Shinobi throughout the world."

"WHAT THE FUCK! You didn't have to go in all the fucking detail! I DIDN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAID!" I blow up at Master Kakashi.

"Really? Lord Hokage is so amazing!" Pinkie says cheerfully like a dip wad.

**Sakura's pov**

_I don't see anything that great about the old fart, who's always lecturing us!_

**Tor's pov**

"You obviously don't really think so." Master Kakashi says. "There's nothing to worry about. You won't face any duels with Ninja from other clans while you're handling C Level duties."

"So I don't have to worry about encountering any Foreign Shinobi?" Pinkie asks relieved.

"Of course not." He pats Pinkie on the head. _He's probably going to molest her. _That's when we walk by a puddle. I sense something odd about it. That's when I hear something come out of the puddle. I see this guy with black hair who's really small, and has a metal glove attached to a chain come hurdling at us. And there's another guy that looks exactly like him, but older. They tie Master Kakashi up. "What?!" Master Kakashi says in shock.

"One little piggy." Says the bigger guy.

"Master Kakashi!" Pinkie shouts worriedly.

"Two little piggy's." Says the same guy. That's when out of nowhere they appear behind KittyWhiskers. Then Emo Boy jumps up in the air and throws Shirkins at the chains and pins it on a tree stump. He jumps up in the air and throws a Kunai Knife and puts it through the hole in the Shirkin."

"It won't come lose." Says the taller guy. KittyWhiskers freezes up and when Emo Boy jumps on them the chain comes lose and with the metal claw they slash KittyWhiskers in the hand.

"I've seen enough." I say. I summon Skullkid. He runs up to them and shouts,

"Catch me!" he runs around them and soon enough they are wrapped up in their own chain. Out of nowhere Master Kakashi comes and ties them up with rope.

"You're alive." Says Pinkie happily and all that shit. Sasuke just pouts like an eight year old. KittyWhiskers says,

"Master Kakashi used the Art Of Transformation."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I should have moved to help you sooner… before you were injured. In never occurred to me that you'd freeze up. Good job Sasuke and Leaf." Master Kakashi says. "But Leaf next time use teamwork with your team."

"I don't want to work as a team with these losers."

"Fine. If you're not going to do that, then if you want. Leave."

"Gladly." I reach in the back of my cloak and pull off my headband and toss it behind me on the floor. I leave with Skullkid.

**Naruto's pov**

_I… I couldn't do a single thing! But Sasuke who's never been in a real battle before… acted like it was no big deal. He didn't even break a sweat. But he still managed to save my life. As well as Leaf. _"Hey." Sasuke says. Snapping me out of my thoughts, are you okay… you big chicken?" He asks. A furious look spreads across my face.

"Naruto! There's no time now, for fighting." Master Kakashi says. "Their claws are poisoned. We have to clean that wound as soon as possible."

"What about Leaf?" I ask.

"I'll find her later. Right now you're our main priority. If we cut it open more deeply, the blood flow will wash the poison away. For now keep as still as possible so the poison doesn't spread." I give a horrified look. "Mr. Tazuna."

"Wha… what is it?" He asks frantically. _Probably hiding something. _

"I need to speak with you. Our attackers appeared to be Journeyman Level Ninja of the Kirigakure Can. Mist Ninjas. They are Shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight on until their goal is achieved, even at the costs of their own lives."

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Naruto. My friend owns Tor.**

**Chapter 10**

**Master Kakashi's pov**

"Obviously they were watching and waiting for us." I say. "The sun is out and it hasn't rained for several days, so there shouldn't have been any puddles on the ground."

"If you knew all that, why did you even let those creeps attack you?" Tazuna asks.

"I could have killed them at any time, but… I wanted to find out who their real target was."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Were you really the one they were after? Or was it one of us Ninja? There has been no word of any Shinobi seeking to take your life. The request that was relayed to Lord Hokage, was that you have an escort to protect you against any roving bands of bands of Thieves and Brigands. In any case it's clear this is more than a B Rank mission. To protect you from ordinary dangers, until you complete the bridge you're currently constructing… would be a simple thing." Tazuna look ashamed of himself. "But if you expected to be the target of a Ninja assault… then it is beyond question that this would have been classified and priced as a mission for Elite Ninja. You may have had your reasons, but it's never a good idea to conceal the facts when you are asking for help. As it is, this task falls far beyond the boundaries of the job we're assigned." Sakura starts to speak nervously,

"We're not good enough yet to handle something like this… can we quit? We'll need an anesthetic for Naruto's wound before we can re-open it, and drain the poison. Can't we return to the village and have a doctor look at it?"

"Hmm… this is… complicated." I tell Tazuna. "Do we go back now so we can make certain Naruto receives medical attention?"

**Naruto's pov**

I grab a Kunai Knife and cut open my wound more. Everyone has shocked expressions on their faces. _Why am I always so different?! I HATE NOT FITTING IN!_

"NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU-?! NO! STOP THAT!" Sakura shouts at me. _By now I should be really strong! But… I blew it. Even though I've been doing tons of extra training, every day, on my own. Trying to build my skills! I swear, no one's ever going to have to save my life again… I'm not going to the one who hangs back or, freezes up. And I'm not going to be outdone by Leaf or Sasuke! I swear it… by the pain in my left hand… _

The blood gushes out faster. I say, "With this Kunai Knife, I promise you, I will protect the old man. Reporting for duty, Master!"

"Naruto, we needed a free flow of blood to clean the poison from your wound." Master Kakashi says not even sounding concerned for me. "But you've exceeded the need… you could bleed to death, I'm serious."

"NO WAY! ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE LIKE THIS!" I yell frantically.

"Show me your hand." Master Kakashi grabs my hand and looks at it. "What are you, Naruto? Some kind of Masochist? Do you get off pain?"

**Master Kakashi's pov**

When I look at his hand the blood stopped gushing out and the wound is almost healed. _His hand… the wound… it's almost healed._

"It's all right, isn't it? I mean… you know." The nervous Naruto asks.

"It looks like you'll be fine." _Should have guessed… it's the power of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. _"You guys stay here and protect Tazuna. I'll be right back." I walk away to find Leaf. I walk for a while when I look beyond the trees and see cloaked figure Leaf and I also see Skullkid with her. I stop not knowing how to approach her when… another cloaked figure pushes her into the water.

**Tor's pov**

I fall into the water and then feel my lightning bolt charm fall off. I see Skullkid grab it go up to the surface. I also swim up and everything changes. I go on the land and grip it fiercely. I say evilly, "This world… it has so much life. But I'll change that! EVERYTHING WILL BE IN UTTER DARKNESS!" I give an evil laugh. And Look up at the sky, I see the other cloaked figure and take my cloak off. "You… you'll pay for getting me all wet!" I run and kick it and throw punches. It falls to the ground hard and blood splatters everywhere. I'm about to finish it off with my Scissor Kick when Skullkid puts my charm back on. My whole body freezes up. I finally return to normal. I look at where that person was but it left without a trace. I sit on the ground with Skullkid and listen to Zelda's Lullaby but my mom is singing it. It brings back memories.

**Master Kakashi's pov**

_That was odd. Her eyes were black with red pupils. What is she? _I come out from behind the tree and approach her. "So… what are you?" She looks at me in fear and shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says coldly.

"Yes you do. You had black eyes with red pupils."

"NO I'M A NORMAL HUMAN!"

"Ok. That's a nice song you're listening too."

"It's my mother singing it."

"You must care about her."

"You don't know what it's like… so don't pretend like you do."

"What do you mean?"

"She died after giving birth to me. But she didn't even want me. Nobody cares about me." I can tell there's pain and sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean she didn't want you?"

"She was raped."

"Oh…"

"My dad abused me physically and mentally. I was bred for destruction."

"You have good in you."

"No I don't."

"That thing wasn't the real you. This is you."

"All I have from my mom is this box." She opens it and freezes up. She looks like she's in a daze.

"Are you ok?" I say shocked. Leaf snaps out of it.

"Nothing. Just take the box. I don't want it anymore." She goes back to her cold self.

"What happened?"

"WHAT MY DAD TOLD ME WAS A LIE!" Tears roll down her cheeks. "She was killed by this thing! After I was born!"

"The Nine Tailed Demon Fox."

"What?!" She says fiercely. "What's that?"

"The thing that killed your mother. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox tried to destroy the whole village, and when it shook its tails, landslides would occur, until the fourth Lord Hokage put the Demon Fox spirit inside someone. After he did that, the fourth Lord Hokage died."

**To be continued…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. Friend owns Tor. Sorry if I'm not adding enough description, I've always had trouble adding it. Well you can probably already tell. But I'm trying my best.**

**Chapter 11**

**Tor's pov**

When Master Kakashi said that the fourth Lord Hokage put it in someone I gained hope. _I now know I must kill whoever has the Demon Fox in him/ her. _"Do you know who has the Demon Fox inside of him/ her?" I ask.

"No."

"DAMN IT!" I shout in disappointment.

"Why?" He asks suspiciously.

"Uh… no reason. And I'm going to have to kill you." Master Kakashi has a surprised expression on his face.

"Why?" He asks.

"So you won't tell anyone what you saw."

"I promise I won't." I get out a Kunai Knife and point it at him.

"THAT"S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" I feel anger rising. "But not this time." I whisper.

"I figured something out about you."

"What is that!?" I say coldly.

"You replace fear with anger." My eyes widen.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" My anger is reaching its breaking point.

"And I think your mom did want you but just wasn't ready for the job of a parent. "So what are you?" I lower the Kunai Knife.

"I'm every monster there is. Just put in one body. I'm called the Unknown. And whenever my charm falls off I'm evil. My evil self comes out and I can't do a thing to stop it." I start to cool down.

"How is that possible?"

"My father won't even tell me. So I don't know." There's a hint of sorrow in my voice that I didn't mean to show.

"People do care about you."

"LIKE WHO?!"

"I do."

"What?" His response caught me off guard.

"For this team…. I feel like you guys are my children. Don't tell anyone I said that."

"I won't." I start to calm down and relax.

"But how did Skullkid catch up to me that fast?"

"Well… it's just my dad put a bunch of spells on him. He now can beat any speed there is by one thousand." Master Kakashi looks even more confused, or surprised I can't tell.

"Can you come back Leaf?"

"Sure, why not." I roll my eyes. I get on my cloak and summon Skullkid back to his home.

"And I like your hair. Black hair with red tips." I put my hood up.

"It's natural. Now don't tell anyone what you saw."

"I won't. And here." He gives me my headband. I put it on.

"Oh and… Tor." I say.

"What?"

"My name is Tor."

"Nice to meet you Tor."

"Now don't call me that when we're with the team." I say coolly.

"So are you…-

"FINE! I'll do fucking teamwork with my team. Bitch!"

"Ok." We walk back to where the rest others are.

"Leaf!" Everyone screams in excitement. They all rush over to me and hug me.

"GET OFF!" I push them away. "Ha and KittyWhiskers your new nick name is Kitten." I say.

"I now prefer KittyWhiskers." I talk like I feel bad for him,

"Too bad Kitten. Are you going to scratch me with your tiny Kitty claws? Any way." I talk in my normal voice. "You froze up the last time."

"Stop calling me Kitten!" Kitten yells sounding angry.

"Anyway let's go." Master Kakashi says sounding energetic. We walk what seems like hours. Long boring hours of walking with probably a drunk old guy. That's when it starts to get foggy as we get closer to what sounds like water.

"I can't see a god damn thing!" I shout unhappily.

"Shhh." Master Kakashi shushes me. We get closer to the water and I can make out a boat in the distance. We get in it and the boat guy starts the motor.

"Wow, this is some thick fog. I can barely see a thing." Says the surprised Pinkie.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I say sarcastically. "Who knew this fog was thick. Defiantly not me." Pinkie rolls her eyes. The boat guy says,

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute, on the other side of its Nami No Kuni. The Land Of The Waves."

"Oh how interesting." I say in boredom. "I've never seen a bridge before." We get closer to this large object as we get closer we see it's a bridge.

"Whoa it's huge!" The enthusiastic Kitten says. The boat man shouts,

"Hey! Keep it down! This mist will keep us hidden. But from this point on, we have to turn off our engine and row. We'd be in big trouble if Gato caught us."

"Oh, Kitten just got told." The boat guy turns off the engine and rows. I lay down near the edge of the boat so I'm looking down at the water. My eyes start to slowly close. And I sleep.

**Dream**

_I see me as a baby, and my mom… taking her last breath. "No!" I shout from the side lines. She can't hear me. I feel hot tears flow from my eyes. Time goes forward to when I was five._

_"__You're all the monsters in the world mixed in." My dad hands me this choker. "I want you to keep this on at all times, including the charm." He says sternly. I put it on without question. "And I got you a present." Skullkid appears behind him. "When your powers develop you can summon him." Time goes forward again to when Joshua found me on the streets and age 7._

_"__Now aren't your parents worried about you?" Joshua asks._

_"__Now isn't that none of your business." My younger self says coldly. Another Time skip past to where Joshua took me in but it stops on my journey to the Leaf Village at age 12. Because I heard it was where my dad would never find me. Younger self reaches the Village and Iruka asks,_

_"__Do you need training?"_

_"__No. I graduated at another Ninja Academy, and am going to continue my training here." I lie._

**End of dream**

I start to wake up to hear the boat guy say, "We'll be there soon." I open my eyes and notice I'm lying on someone's lap. Someone who has orange pants. It's Kitten. I shoot up off of his lap. Everyone is looking at me with an astonished look on their faces.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I do not own Naruto. My friend owns Tor.**

**Chapter 12**

**Tor's pov**

I feel my cheeks get warm so I put my hood down over my face more in embarrassment. "Whatever." I say in a Sasukeish kind of tone. I see a light pink dancing on his cheek. _Is he blushing? _I feel my cheeks get hotter, I pull down my hood even more. I swear it might rip. I turn around to see Pinkie and Emo Boy gaping at me with uh… what the hell was that, look on their faces. _Oh my god, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY!? Does he really want me to eat his soul? We're going slower than Sakura's relationship with Sasuke. _Finally we reach the dock after what feels like an hour. I look around and see a guy with brown hair with orange streaks running through it like a volcano erupted. "Joshua?" I say to him questionably. He turns around. It is Joshua.

"Lee Lee!" He cries and run over to me giving me a bear hug. "Come here you." And gives me a noogie, and ruffles up my hood.

"Hey, watch the hood." I cry with a giggle in my voice. Master Kakashi raises an eyebrow and says,

"Are you Leafs guardian?" That's when Joshua tickles me. I burst with laughter,

"Stop tickling me!" Kitten looks at me like, who is he? Joshua soon lets me go and I fall into Sasuke's arms out of tiredness. Pinkie gets pissed and tries to punch me. That's when Joshua comes in with his fist on fire, and grabs Pinkie's shirt collar with his other hand that's not on fire and yells,

"IF YOU EVEN BREATH ON MY SISTER, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD PEOPLE WILL CALL YOU BURNT BROW FOR A VERY LONG TIME!" He glares at her. Sasuke slowly gets me to my feet.

"Wow this is more intense than that time Buddy forgot how to sit down." I say shocked. "Thanks." I mumble with embarrassment. I look at Joshua and can't help but to smile. Master Kakashi takes Joshua to the side and practically yells,

"You don't ever touch my students!" I jump in,

"You touch my brother and I'll kill you!" I yell sternly. I get out a Kunai Knife and hold it up to Master Kakashi's neck.

"I wasn't going to touch him." He says calmly.

"You better not or I'll rip out your covered eye." Joshua glares at both boys in my team and says,

"If you have a romantic relationship with my sister I'll melt you guys in lava." Then smiles, and leaves. We walk and that's when we hear rustling in the bushes.

"Oh my gosh, SASUKE HOLD ME!" The scared pink haired girl yells as she jumps into Sasuke's arms."

"No." He responds then drops her on the ground. That's when Kitten throws a Kunai Knife in the bushes, we investigate to find a white rabbit up against the tree trunk. _Idiot._

"Naruto! Look what you did!" Pinkie shouts, glaring daggers at him. That's when out of the blue Master Kakashi orders,

"Everyone take cover!" We all jump out of the way and her something hit the tree. When I look up I see a guy shirtless standing on a huge ass weapon. His mouth is wrapped like Master Kakashi's but with bandages.

"Do you want to be my Sensei instead of this dude?" I ask cheerfully. Master Kakashi gives me the what the hell look. The shirtless dude looks at me with a calm expression on his face. Kitten has fire in his eyes and goes to run at the shirtless dude when Master Kakashi holds him back.

"Don't interfere." He says. "Give me room. This one is on a different plane from our previous opponents." Master Kakashi goes to pull up his headband revealing the covered eye. And that's when we see….

**To be continued…..**

**Another friend owns Joshua. The one who ones Tor owns Buddy. Sorry if this chapter is short my friend really wanted me to talk with me about a Fanfiction and I suck a multi tasking.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own Naruto my friend owns Tor.**

**Chapter 13**

**Tor's pov**

We see this red thing with a black swirly thing in it. "To face the face the legendary Mirror Wheel eye, Sharingan Eye so early is an honor." The shirtless dude says with determination of winning in his eyes.

"You keep calling it a Mirror Eye, a Sharingan Eye. What the heck is it?" Asks the confused Kitten. Sasuke explains,

"Shinobi who have the Sharingan Eye have mastered a form of ocular Ninjutsu. It enables them to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion or spell, and to reflect the power of the magic's they penetrate back on those who cast them. A Sharingan Eye is one of several types used by the Masters. And there's more." I practically fall asleep during that whole boring speech.

"The Sharingan can discern and then duplicate its opponent's greatest skill." Adds the shirtless dude calmly, looking at us. "When I was an assassin for the Kirigakure I possessed the usual bingo book. A kind of who our enemies were." I groan in agony.

"Oh great." I say sarcastically. "A life story." I roll my eyes. The shirtless dude continues,

"It had quite the extensive write up on you Kakashi." I gasp in shock.

"Master Kakashi has a profile about him. I thought he was just a low life who reads Make Out Paradise. Master Kakashi who is this guy?" I ask.

"He's Zabuza." Master Kakashi responds in neutral. Zabuza continues,

"Including a mention of your impressive record… the man who had penetrated and copied over a thousand different techniques. Kakashi the Mirror Ninja." I interrupt,

"If Master Kakashi is the Mirror Ninja then he should know how to run a comb through his hair." I point out. Everyone turns and glare daggers at me. "The time for talk is over. I'm on a tight schedule to polish off the old man." The cocky Zabuza says in a rush. "But Kakashi it looks like I'm going to have to kill you first. He disappears and then lands onto the water.

"Holy Shit he's a Ninja. But aren't we all."

"Is he walking in water?" Says Pinkie surprised. That's when he starts to disappear in the wind or something. As Zabuza disappears he says,

"The Kirigakure Jutsu." Then all we see is a leaf floating on top of the water.

"He's gone!" Pinkie shouts.

"Oh really I didn't notice. I'm so blind. Since I'm blind all I can see is your huge forehead." I say.

"Shut up!"

"Look we all know you like Sasuke. If you don't shut up I'll tell the whole world you like Sasuke." Pinkie shuts her mouth. Master Kakashi mentions,

"Letting your guard around Zabuza buys you a direct trip to heaven." I ask,

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I haven't necessarily mastered every aspect of the Sharingan Eye… so all of you stay on your toes." Then out of nowhere fog starts to appear, and it's getting thicker by the second.

"What's with all the fog?!" Kitten shouts frustrated.

"What the fuck." I say. That's when we hear what sounds like Zabuza's voice say,

"There are eight targets…"

"What was that?" The scared Pinkie asks. Now I can't see anything.

"What?!" I shout. "You shouldn't mess with me! Skullkid!" I shout, but nothing happens. I give a confused expression. "Skullkid!" But still nothing happens. _Shit I'm almost out of Chakra. _I feel really faint. I collapse to my knees. Zabuza continues…

"Throat, Spinal Column, Lungs, Liver, The Jugular Vein, The Subclavian, Kidney, Heart…."

"For the first time in my life…" I whisper. "I'll know the agony of defeat." I fall so I'm lying on the ground. My defense completely falls.

"So many choices…" He says creepily like a pervert. "What vital vulnerable place shall I choose?" He laughs. That's when my eyes get heavy and they force themselves shut.

**Sasuke's pov**

The fog all of a sudden disappears and I notice that I'm shaking with a Kunai Knife in my hand. My heart beats faster and faster. _The terrible blood thirst. If I draw his attention by even blinking, he'll kill me! I can feel it. I can't stay like this for long! I'm going to lose it. A Master Ninja, determined to make a kill… knowing my life is in his hands… I hate it! You start wanting to die just to end the suspense. _It's like Master Kakashi read my thoughts because he says,

"Sasuke. Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you. I will… never let my comrades!" That's when Zabuza says,

"I wouldn't count on that." He's still nowhere to be found. "Game Over." He tries to kill us but we jump out of the way just barely making it, while Master Kakashi stabs him with a Kunai Knife.

"Sensei behind you!" Naruto shouts. Master Kakashi looks behind him and Zabuza slashes him but it turns out it was an illusion of a water doppel ganger. Kakashi comes behind him and holds a Kunai Knife up to his neck. And says,

"Don't move." That's when someone caught my eye. Leaf has fainted. _I'll protect her._ Out of nowhere Zabuza holds his Kunai Knife to Master Kakashi's neck and says calmly,

"I am not that easy to fool." My eyes widen in shock. Kakashi stabs the Zabuza in front of him and it turns out to be a water doppel ganger.

"Zabuza was a water doppel ganger!" Naruto shouts surprised. Zabuza takes his axe thingy and tries to kill Kakashi but Kakashi dodges it. But Zabuza goes and kicks Kakashi and sends him flying across the ground into the water. "Master!" Naruto yells hysterically.

"Foolishness." The cocky Zabuza says before disappearing. _His physical techniques are fantastic! _ Master Kakashi goes to get out of the water when Zabuza appears behind him and shouts, "HA! Gullible fool!" And does this Ninjutsu so Master Kakashi is in this water bubble. Master Kakashi tries to bang up against the water bubble but fails. "That prison is inescapable, you're trapped. You running around free makes it too hard for me to do my job." Zabuza creates a water doppel ganger. And sends it after us. "Little wannabe Ninja. Trying so hard to fit in, you even wear a Hitai Ate headband. But a true Ninja is one who has crossed the barrier between the lands of living and the dead. Like your friend over there who's fainted and barely living."

**To be continued…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I'm updating slow. I do not own Naruto, my friend owns Tor. Please review.**

**Chapter 14**

**Sasuke's pov**

Naruto looks over at Leaf in shock. Zabuza continues, "Cloths don't make you a Shinobi… you need skills good enough to rate a listing in my bingo books of enemies before you deserve to be called Ninja. We don't call your kind Ninja… we call them…" Zabuza disappears and kicks Naruto in the face when he reappears. Naruto goes skidding across the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells scared.

"… Brats" Master Kakashi shouts,

"Everyone listen! Take Tazuna, Leaf and go! It's a fight you can't win! If he wants to hold me in this water prison, he can't leave this place." I have a surprised expression on my face. "If his water doppel ganger gets more than a certain distance away from his body, he loses control of it. So get out of here!" I look over to see Naruto practically crawling on the ground. He looks over to his hand that's wrapped then looks at Zabuza. _What is he doing? _He gets up. "Stop you fool!" Kakashi yells. Naruto runs at Zabuza.

"Naruto! What are you thinking?!" Asks Sakura. The cocky Zabuza says,

"Imbecile." Naruto end up getting kicked in the stomach and skids across the ground near us. He lays on the ground.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? TACKLING HIM BY YOUR SELF! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL, BUT JUNIOR NINJA LIKE US CAN'T!" Sakura yells at him pouring out her rage but I can tell she also is starting to care for him. Naruto starts to get up again. _He won't quit will he? _ Naruto has blood dripping from his mouth, and says calmly,

"Hey… you…" Talking to Zabuza. "What's life like without eyebrows, freak." Zabuza gives him this evil glare like don't you call me a freak. "Got a new listing for your bingo book, right here! A guy who is going to be the next Lord Hokage of Konohagakure Village. Time for us… to rock n roll!" Naruto says confidently as he wipes the blood off of his face.

"Ha... you're very sure of yourself. But… do you really think you stand a chance against me?" That's when Leaf starts to move a little and tries to get up but falls back down.

"Don't." I say. She rests on the ground.

"What's the matter with you? I told you to run. It's over… it was over the second he caught me." Master Kakashi says showing annoyance in his voice. "You have to do your duty. Keep that in mind. We're here to protect Mr. Tazuna!" Naruto looks at Mr. Tazuna questioningly and asks,

"Gramps?"

"What? Let's face the facts. The truth is I got us into this mess by lying. I've had a real long life, and it would be wrong to let you five kids get yourselves killed trying to save me. So go ahead… give this fight everything you've got." That's when Leaf says,

"Sasuke… don't worry about me." And she gets up all the way threatening to fall. "I'll be fine." She gives me this determined look. I nod.

"So that's it." I say. Naruto asks,

"Are you ready for this?" That's when Zabuza starts giggling and says,

"Apparently you don't care whether you live to get any older."

"What?!" Naruto shouts.

"Playing at being a Ninja like, it's a child's game… I however… by the time I was your age, had already dyed these hands in my enemies blood…"

"The Demon Zabuza!" Master Kakashi interrupts.

"It would seem my reputation has preceded me."

"Really Demon?" Asks Leaf. Master Kakashi says,

"Long ago in the village hidden in the mist, also known as the Village Of The Bloody Mist… the final step toward becoming a full-fledged Ninja was the most inhumanly difficult test imaginable."

"So… you've heard about our little graduation exercise." Zabuza says. Naruto questions,

"Graduation exercise? What graduation exercise?" Zabuza giggles,

"It's a kind of killing spree among classmates."

"What the fuck!" Shouts the surprised Leaf.

"Students who'd been friends, eating from the same dish as undergrads were divided into pairs who were forced to fight against each other… to the death. Think of it. Comrades who had trained together, lived together, shared each other's every hope and dream…"

"That's terrible." The nervous Sakura says. Zabuza continues,

"Without any hint of qualm… without any hint of hesitation… a boy who hadn't even qualified yet as a Ninja. Butchered over a hundred members of that years graduating class. Ah, yes good times… I used to have such fun." Zabuza looks at us with a cold stare. It sends a shiver up my spine. That's when Zabuza goes and punches me in the stomach and sends me in the air, Zabuza then hits me in the stomach again but this time puts me down to the ground. I loose air for a second then blood comes out of my mouth. "Time to die." He puts his foot on my stomach so I can't get up.

**Naruto's pov**

I shout, "Art Of The Doppel Ganger!"

"So… doppel gangers eh? And quite a lot of them" Says Zabuza calmly. I get out a Kunai Knife.

"Ready or not!" We all tackle Zabuza. Somehow he got out that weapon and sent us flying in every direction. I go skidding across the ground. _This is the last thing left that might work. _That's when I see Leaf get out Shirkins and fling them at Zabuza but he dodges. "Sasuke!" I shout and give him the Shuriken. Sasuke yells,

"Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill Of Shadows!"

"Shuriken are useless against me!" Zabuza shouts. Sasuke throws it at him and goes past the first one and to the Zabuza with Kakashi. "At least you've had time to zero in on my true form." The Zabuza with Kakashi catches it with ease. "Amateur!" His eyes widen when he sees the second Shuriken. "A second Shuriken in the shadow of the first Shuriken!" He jumps up and dodges it. "Still an amateur." I teleport myself behind Zabuza with a Kunai Knife.

"Hell No! We're not amateurs you're the amateur!" Leaf shouts. _Here goes nothing. _I throw my Kunai Knife at him.

**To be continued…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own Naruto. My friend owns Tor.**

**Chapter 15**

**Naruto's pov**

Zabuza barely misses my Kunai Knife, it nicks him in the eye a little bit but draws blood. I gasp… he turns to look at me and he's pissed. He goes to throw the Shuriken at me when Master Kakashi stops him by holding one of the Shuriken blade. "Naruto… your scheme was brilliant. You've matured… all of you." Master Kakashi says proudly. I say,

"The Doppel Ganger spell wasn't meant to take down Zabuza down at all. It diverted his attention away from me while I transformed myself into the second Wind Shuriken. Of course I didn't think that form alone would be enough to permit me to defeat him. But I was at least able to free you from his water prison."

"Oh Shit! When did Kitten get so smart?" Asks Leaf shocked.

"So…" Zabuza says. "You made me fly into such a rage that I unraveled the spell holding the Water Prison together."

"No. You didn't drop your own spell. It was broken from without." Master Kakashi says sternly. "Just to let you know, the same spell won't work on me twice. Your move." Says Master Kakashi. Kakashi and Zabuza make a bunch of signs at once and both yell in unison, "Tor! Sign of the bird! Water Style! Dragon Missile!"

"Holy Shit!" Shouts Leaf. "That's fucking awesome!" The water looks a dragon and they collide into each other. Some water comes hurdling towards us. "I hate the water." Says Leaf right before she gets a little wet. After that huge collision water rains down, Zabuza tries to slash Kakashi with his weapon but Kakashi is blocking it with a Kunai Knife. It's a battle against strength and skill. They both jump back and slide. Kakashi is basically mimicking Zabuza's every move. They both make the same signs.

**Zabuza's pov**

I look at Kakashi intensely trying to figure out how he's copying my every move. That's when it hit me. My eyes widen at the thought. _What! He's reading my mind?! CURSE HIM! He's… _"… Got that sickeningly evil look in his eye." Says Kakashi out loud what I was thinking. I say,

"You're a pale imitation…" Kakashi finishes the sentence,

"I'm the genuine article, no mere copycat stands a chance against me."

"You mimic me like a Parrot!" I yell furiously. "I'll close your beak for good!"

"Sure you will." Says the girl sarcastically with the cloak on. That's when I notice he made an exact copy of me. _I- It's… me? But th- that's impossible! Is this another one of his illusions? _That me then turns into him. _Water Style Giant Waterfall! _I look at his Sharingan in shock.

"Wh- What?!" I shout surprised. _This is absurd! _That's when this huge water spiral is formed and pushes me up in the air. _Before I could even finish my Ninjutsu, he used the same technique against me! _Luckily I teleport so the water comes to my knees. _I can't keep up with him! _Kakashi throws Kunai Knifes at me. Pain shoots up my arms, legs and chest like a bullet.

"That's, that." Says Kakashi standing on a tree branch, knowing something I don't know.

"What?" I say shocked. "Can you see the future? He holds up a Kunai Knife to throw at me.

"I foresee… your death!" He says dangerously. That's when two chopstick like items are in me throat. I fall to the ground.

**Leaf's pov**

"Holy Shit!" I shout shocked. The person with the creepy mask says,

"Your prediction came true." Master Kakashi teleports to the ground to see if Zabuza has a pulse. "Thank you for your help." The person with the mask bows with respect. "I hope you don't mind my interfering, but I wanted the satisfaction of putting Zabuza out of his misery myself." _There's something odd about him but I don't know what. _Master Kakashi replies,

"The mask is familiar… correct me if I'm wrong… but aren't you a Shinobi Hunter from the village hidden in the mist?"

"Well aren't you the smart one."

"A Shinobi Hunter?" Questions Pinkie dumb founded. The mask dude says calmly,

"I am, indeed a member of the Elite Tracking Unit from the village hidden in the mist. It's our responsibility and our art, to hunt down and deal with the rogues and the outlaws." That's when Kitten goes berserk and shouts,

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"Relax Naruto." Says Kakashi. "He's not an enemy."

"Looks like somebody needs there cat nap." I say teasingly.

"I'M NOT A CAT! AND THAT'S NOT WAT I ASKED! I MEAN… WHAT I MEAN IS HE, KILLED ZABUZA! BUT STILL GOT TAKEN OUT BY A GUY WHO'S ONLY MY AGE! LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! What, DO WE SUCK OR SOMETHING?! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?"

"Hell No! I don't suck, I'm better then you are Kitten."

"I'm still learning!" Master Kakashi says,

"Oh. Well you have my sympathy. I can see where a thing like that would be hard to accept. But it's a fact you'll have to live with. This probably won't be the last time we run into a kid who's younger then you… and stronger than me."

"What!" I shout shocked. Master Kakashi put a hand on Kitten's head. The dude in the mask teleports himself next to Zabuza and picks him up, and says,

"Your battle is over, for now… and the remains must be disposed of… lest they give up secrets to our foes. Well then I must be of." And he teleports away. Master Kakashi puts his head band over his eye that has the Sharingan.

"Now! We still have to escort Mr. Tazuna the rest of the way to his home. Let's put our best feet forward." The upbeat Master Kakashi says. That's when Tazuna yells,

"HA! You poor kids must be so humiliated! But never mind. You can lick your wounds at my house." I feel my anger rising to its boiling point and shout at him,

"I'm not humiliated! And we're not dogs! Bitch!" Kitten's mouth is gaping open. That's when Master Kakashi suddenly falls to the ground.

"What… what's happening!" The hysterical Pinkie shouts while running over to him. Naruto joins,

"Master Kakashi!" I roll my eyes, pick up his feet and drag him to Tazuna's house. _He may have a headache from dragging him over rocks, sticks and potentially a log. _For the whole trip to the old mans house I hear,

"Ow… ow!" From Master Kakashi.

**To be continued…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own Naruto. My friend owns Tor.**

**Chapter 16**

**Leaf's pov**

We enter the house I drop Master Kakashi's feet on the floor and this lady makes Kakashi a bed and helps him in it. "Are you all right teacher?" The lady asks.

"No." He responds. "But I'll be fine in about a week. Thank you Leaf for dragging me here."

"No problem." I say smiling under my cloak. Pinkie states,

"The Sharingan Eye is incredible power… but doesn't it put strait on your body? Makes you wonder if it's worth it."

"This time you took down your strongest foe yet… so we can probably relax for a while." For once Tazuna says cheerfully served with a smile. Or he could be drunk.

"I can't get my mind off that masked kid." The observant Pinkie says. "That mask is worn by the most elite and secret ninja from the village hidden in the mist. The Shinobi hunters all wear them. Their unit code named, The Undertaker Squad. Because they dispose of corpses so thoroughly it's as though they never existed. Even after death a Shinobi's corpse may yield up its secrets exposing the secrets like an open book. In the same way, when I die if an enemy were to take possession of my remains, the corpse would reveal all the anatomical idiosyncrasies unique to possessors of the Sharingan Eye. In the worst case the enemy might gain enough information to be able to duplicate and master that power."

"I knew your big forehead was good for something." I say to Pinkie. "To store your abnormal sized brain that can barely fit in your head causing your forehead to swell." Her face gets red with anger and she clenches her fists. That's when Master Kakashi interrupts,

"Ninja Corpses tell too many tales. Basically Shinobi Hunters specialize in tracking down and eliminating rogue ninja and obliterating their remains, in order to protect the secrets of their home village from the rest of the world. Silently and without a trace. That's how Ninja leave this world." Pinkie cools down to say,

"So Zabuza's corpse will be dismembered and destroyed? That's so creepy." She has this worried expression on her face and shudders a bit. I join in,

"That sounds cool." Everyone looks at me shocked. Master Kakashi falls to sleep then after a while he wakes up while Kitten and Pinkie start screaming like idiots. Oh wait they are. A lady comes in and asks nicely, "Oh Master Kakashi are you awake?" Pinkie starts screeching at Kitten like a banshee,

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T BE SUCH A KLUTZ! WE ALMOST GOT TO SEE WHAT'S UNDER THE MASK!" I shout at Pinkie,

"DON'T YOU YELL AT MY KITTEN BITCH! ONLY I CAN DO THAT!"

"Wait what?" Kitten gives us a confused look. Master Kakashi sits up and has this nervous look in his eyes. "What's wrong Master Kakashi?" Kitten asks.

"Hmm… of course. The Shinobi Hunters who manage corpse disposal are supposed to destroy the bodies of those they kill at once right on the spot."

"Oh great you forgot that little tiny detail." I say not to happy sounding and face palm myself. Pinkie has a confused look on her face.

"So what?" She says.

"You don't get it." Master Kakashi says frantically. "How did the kid in the mask dispose of Zabuza's corpse?"

"How should I know, he took the body with him."

"Yes he did. Even though all he needed to take home as proof he'd made the kill was the head. And there is a mystery surrounding the weapons that the hunter used to dispatch prey." _Oh fucking great. _When I look at Emo Boy he has this worried expression on his face.

"No way." He says. Master Kakashi responds,

"Yes, way."

"What the hell nonsense are you all mumbling on about?" Tazuna asks interrupting this conversation. I tell him,

"Yo Tazuna! Stop interrupting this conversation. And drink whatever you're drinking that makes you act so drunk and chill. God!"

"You can't talk to me that way!"

"I can talk to you whatever way I want to talk to you! BOOM BITCH!" Master Kakashi is glaring at me. I roll my eyes. "Continue." Master Kakashi says,

"It's likely that Zabuza is still alive." All of us give shocked expressions. Kitten gets fired up and yells,

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Pinkie joins in,

"BUT MASTER KAKASHI YOU CHECKED TO BE SURE ZABUZA WAS DEAD DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I made sure of it but… a death like trance could have a very convincing illusion of the real thing. Those Acupuncture Needle weapons that Shinobi Hunter used can be deadly if they hit a vital spot. If not the mortality rate is surprisingly low. And remember they were originally designed as medical treatment tools. Shinobi Hunters and all members of any villages Corpse Disposal Squad must possess an intimate knowledge of Human Physiology. It would be simple for one of them to place a person into near death state. First of all the masked boy went through all the trouble of lugging off Zabuza's heavy carcass… secondly the Acupuncture Needles he used as weapons while potentially deadly, can also be used to inflict non-mortal injury. These two points suggest that the kid's objective was to give the illusion of killing Zabuza, while he rescued him. Things may be just the way they seemed but you have to consider the other possibility."

"Aren't you just complicating things by over thinking them?" The calm Tazuna says. "Shinobi Hunters are supposed to hunt outlaw Shinobi, right?" He asks,

"Usually." Replies Kakashi. "But ignoring something that smells this fishy is a great first step to be caught completely unprepared. Preparation is a Shinobi's most important skill."

**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own Naruto. My friend owns Tor.**

**Chapter 17**

**Tor's pov**

Master Kakashi continues with his really long and boring explanation, "Oh well. Whether he's dead or alive… there may still be more and even deadlier Ninja in service of your enemy, Gato."

"Really even more deadly Ninja." Happy go lucky me says. That's when Pinkie asks,

"Master, you said preparation is a Shinobi's most important skill. But right now you can't even move. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to increase your training schedule."

"Finally! Fucking fantabulous!" I shout at the top of my lungs excitedly.

"What… training?" Asks Pinkie with a confused look on her face. "But Master Kakashi what will a little extra training now matter with what we're up against?"!" Pinkie now is getting hot headed and raising her voice. "Our opponent is a Ninja so powerful, that even with your Sharingan Mirror Eye he almost defeated you!" Master Kakashi responds,

"And when I was beleaguered Sakura, think about who rescued me… you four are all maturing, progressing rapidly. Your powers growing exponentially. Especially yours Naruto. You've grown the most." I feel my face get hot with anger,

"AND LIKE MINE HAVN'T?!" I shout furiously.

"You are very powerful. The most powerful here but I've only seen you fight twice. It seems like you're holding back but push yourself to the limit and then I'll see progress." I cool down.

"Ok. I guess Kitten has grown and he is pretty cute." I say sweetly. He looks at me and blushes. "But I don't date cats." I say coldly.

"I'M NOT A CAT!" He yells furiously.

"Oh really, then explain the whiskers."

"I WAS BORN LIKE THAT!"

"Sure you were. And I'm born with two heads." Kitten pouts in the corner. Master Kakashi jumps in,

"With that being said… the skills I teach you now will be an interim thing only, to tide us over until I recover enough to take over." Pinkie whines again,

"But Master-

I cut her off and do a perfect impression of her whining, "But Master this, and Master that, SHUT THE FUCK UP! GOD! You're giving me a headache! Deal with it! BOOM BITCH!" Pinkie gets really mad and is glaring daggers at me.

"LEAF YOU'RE WHORSE THAN NARUTO!" She yells. "AND THAT STUPID CLOAK YOU WHERE ALL THE TIME IS GAY!" At that point she crossed the line. No one makes fun at my cloak.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T FRIGING FANTASISE ABOUT SASUKE CONSTANTLY! OH SASUKE YOU'RE HOT, OR OH SASUKE I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME. AND AT LEAST I'M NOT A LESBION WITH PINK HAIR AND A BIG FOREHEAD!"

"ENOUGH!" Screams Master Kakashi. "We're all sick and tired of you two fighting! Now what were you going to say Sakura?"

"I was going to say that even if Zabuza is alive, how can we just train without knowing when he may return and strike again?" Pinkie turns and stick her tongue out at me. I roll my eyes

"An excellent question. But once a person has been placed into a near death trance. It is quite some time before their body returns to its previous state of health and readiness." I look over to see Kitten pumped and ready to go and he says determined,

"So we'll train while we're waiting, this could be fun." Out of nowhere this kid with a hat on and overalls says almost emotionlessly,

"It won't be fun for you."

"Who the heck are you?!" Shouts Kitten. Tazuna asks with open arms,

"Inari! Where have you been?" _So that's the kid's name._

"Welcome how grandpa." Inari says as he goes over to Tazuna. I have a shocked expression on my face.

"WHAT! GRANDPA! Who knew he could even get laid." I shout. _So the lady must be his daughter._ His mom scolds him while saying,

"Inari, greet our guests properly. They're the esteemed Ninja who brought our grandfather home safely home." Inari looks at us with an anger and sorrow in his eyes.

"But Mama they're all going to die." I jump in.

"Well I'm not going to die. Everyone else but Master Kakashi is."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I'M Not GOING TO DIE!" Shouts Kitten dreaming his fantasy that will never come true. He has anger in his eyes and shouts, "AND LISTEN YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Inari says,

"No one can beat Gato and his men." Kitten lunges and Inari but Pinkie holds him back.

"YOU BRAT!"

"Pull yourself together Naruto he's just a little boy." Pinkie says trying to calm Kitten down. I grin.

"I like him." _He reminds me of myself in a way._

"Pay attention little guy." Kitten says determined. "I'm a superhero who'll someday become the most extreme Ninja. My name will be Hokage, The Fire Shadow! Gato? Gateau? This guy's named Cake! You can't seriously expect me to be afraid of that."

"The day you become a superhero and Lord Hokage is the day hell freezes over bitch!" I say. Inari looks furiously at Kitten,

"Hero? You're dumb! There's no such thing!"

"WHAT!" Kitten is pissed ready to throw a punch at Inari at any time.

"If you don't want to die go home now." _He's had hard times._ He goes to walk away when Tazuna asks,

"Where are you off to Inari?"

"I'm going to watch the ocean from my room." He slams the door behind him. Kitten is so pissed and he's clenching his teeth and fists. I smirk evilly and say to Kitten,

"What's wrong Kitten constipated and need to use your litter box?"


End file.
